Divine Divinity
Divine Divinity is the first game in the Divinity series. It's a single-player fantasy computer role-playing game created by Larian Studios, released in 2002. It has a spin-off, Beyond Divinity, and a sequel, Divinity II: Ego Draconis. The game was re-released in 2004 along with Beyond Divinity as a part of Beyond Divinity: Deluxe Edition. Story The first game, Divine Divinity, takes place in the shadowed Rivellon: a land that is slowly being torn apart by civil unrest, hatred, war, greed and several other melancholic happenings. These events point towards the possibility that dormant dark forces are once again attempting to surface. With potential doom on the rise and Rivellon in pieces, there is only one hope of saving the Land of Divinity from being consumed by Chaos: the discovery and ceremonial dubbing of the divine savior of the Seven Races. Characters * Zandalor * Mardaneus * Lanilor * Joram * Duke Janus * General Alix * Wouter Character Creation Character Creation is a straightforward process in Divine Divinity. You begin with selecting either Male or Female and one of the three classes: Warrior, Mage, and Survivor. Each character has their own biography and voice line. The player can choose a name, change the portrait and edit the skills. There are six statistics in the game: * Vitality - This is the amount of health you begin with. Should your vitality drop to zero, you will die. * Mana - Mana is the innate energy that powers magic and allows the casting of spells. A lot of spells have a mana cost associated with it, and each time you cast them, your mana reserve will decrease a bit. When it reaches zero you will not be able to cast any more spells until you recharge with either sleep or a potion. * Strength - Strong characters can use heavier weapons and armor, do more damage when fighting and generally carry more objects in their inventory. * Agility - Agile characters have greater attack accuracy and defense during combat and use weapons and armor requiring high levels of agility. * Intelligence - Intelligence affects how much magical energy you have. As such this is important attribute for mages. * Constitution - This determines how generally tough you are. It also affects how much vitality and stamina you begin with. Quests Aleroth * Restore Mardaneus' sanity * Rescue Lanilor the Elf from his icy prison * Find a solution to the plague problem in Rivertown * An Escort for the healers * Find the Second Teleporter Pyramid * Collect Herbs for George * Find a Cure for Verlat * Find a Cure for Simon * Retrieve the magic axe called Slasher * George Murdered! Farmlands * Find the Teleporter activation scrolls * Meet the wizard Zandalor at the Dwarven Bread Inn * Deal With the Trolls * Isolde's Love Letter Barracks * Contact Captain Mitox * Meet General Alix at the Barracks * Gareth's Feign Death potion Orc Camp/Destroyed Village * Ravage the Supply Train * Poison the Orcs' water supply Stormfist Castle * Enter Stormfist Castle * An appointment with the new ruler of Ferol Graveyard * Kidnapped by a Zombie Dark Forest * Find a collectors item Orc model.jpg DD menu screan.png External links * Divine Divinity at Wikipedia ru:Divine Divinity Category:Games Divine Divinity